Idiot
by CamDel
Summary: Luffy retrouve avec joie son frère. Mais il a plutôt bonne mémoire, et se rappelle d'une nuit qu'il aurait du oublier... Yaoi, Lemon. Luffy x Ace
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing** : Luffy x Ace (oui, vous avez bien lu... :D )

**Rated** : M, Yaoi, Lemon, Inceste (tant qu'à faire ! un vice de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que ça change ?)

**Note(s) de l'auteur** : Les voilà enfin. Je n'y croyait plus ! Enfin bref... Si vous connaissez _Fire Drop 3 _de Imada Makoto, vous reconnaîtrez certainement quelques détails. C'est normal, l'idée principale vient de là. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu... LISEZ-LE ! C'est tout simplement à tomber ! (Non, je ne fais pas de pub... .").

Ah oui ! Chose importante ! Il y aura un deuxième chapitre (voir un troisième, je sais pas encore). Mais je ne me lance pas non plus dans une Fanfic de 35 chapitres... x)

PS : Les connaisseurs savent bien évidemment que ce n'est pas vraiment un inceste, hein ?

* * *

><p>- AAAACE !<p>

Le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il prenait déjà de plein fouet un boulet de canon en caoutchouc.

- Tu pourrais faire doucement, Luffy…

- Je suis trop content de te revoir ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Je vois ça, mais tu pourrais me lâcher, histoire que je puisse respirer ?

Le gamin élastique se releva d'un bond et tendit sa main à son grand frère pour l'aider à se relever. Il le regarda avec un de ces sourires dont lui seul avait le secret.

- Oï ! Je suis super content de te voir !

- Tu te répètes, petit frère ! Mais où est ton équipage ?

- Oh zut ! Faut absolument pas qu'ils me trouvent !

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Nami s'est rendue compte que j'avais utilisé presque tout notre argent pour m'acheter de la nourriture. Elle était furieuse ! Encore une chance que j'ai réussi à la semer !

Il éclata de rire comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde que de subtiliser l'argent de son propre équipage. Ace regarda son frère avec un air désespéré et se dit que ce n'était pas la peine de faire attention à ses idioties.

- Je rentrais à l'hôtel. Tu manges avec moi ? demanda la torche humaine.

- MANGER !

- Je prends ça pour un oui…

- Je commençais à mourir de faim !

- Allez, viens petit frère.

Le repas fut des plus animés sous les yeux déconcertés des clients de l'hôtel. Les plats défilaient à la table où les deux pirates mangeaient, la plupart étant englouties pas les deux frères avant même d'être posés sur la table.

Quelques heures de repas mouvementé plus tard, les serveurs et cuisiniers de l'hôtel purent enfin se reposer puisque Ace et Luffy avait fini de « manger » - activité qui consistait en fait à vider en un soir les réserves du restaurant censées tenir trois semaines. La salle était vide depuis bien longtemps, puisque les autres clients n'avaient pas besoin d'autant de temps pour remplir leurs estomacs.

Les frères éclatèrent de rire après une des nombreuses plaisanteries qu'ils avaient échangées tout au long de la soirée. Les rires résonnèrent encore dans la pièce vide avant qu'Ace et Luffy puissent se calmer. Il leur semblait qu'il s'était déroulé une éternité depuis qu'ils avaient ri à l'unisson. Luffy observait avec intensité son frère, pour ne rien n'oublier de lui jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre : ses cheveux noirs, ses tâches de rousseurs, ses bras musclés, son torse nu.

- Ace ?

- Mmh ?

- Je peux te demander un truc ?

- Tout ce que tu veux, p'tit frère.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on fasse l'amour ?

Le grand brun avala son verre de travers et manqua de s'étouffer avec l'alcool et les mots que son frère venait de prononcer.

- Alors ?

Mais est-ce qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il demandait ?

- T'es sérieux ? demanda Ace, toujours sur le cul.

- Carrément ! Tu veux pas ?

- C'est pas que je veux pas… Enfin si ! Mais… Enfin… On peut pas Luffy !

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais on est frères, crétins !

- Et c'est grave ?

- Oui !

- Mais c'est pas ce que t'as dit la dernière fois…

Aïe. La torche humaine avait espéré que l'alcool ferait bien son boulot et que son frère oublierait la nuit où… justement, l'alcool avait bien foutu le bordel. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Pire, Luffy comprenait plus ou moins ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Q-Qui t'as expliqué que… bafouilla Ace.

- C'est Sanji.

- Quoi ? Il t'a touché ?

- Bah non. Mais je l'ai vu faire avec Zoro, et je trouvais ça bizarre, vu qu'ils sont pas frères. Alors, tu veux bien ?

- Ecoute, Luffy. On ne doit pas. Justement parce qu'on est frères. C'est plutôt mal vu…

- Mais on s'en fout de ça ! Je veux qu'on recommence ! J'avais trop aimé ! Steuuuuupléééé !

Chapeau de paille s'était affalé sur la table et jetait un regard suppliant à son frère. Ace déglutit difficilement. Il détestait voir geindre son frère. Mais tout ça était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû céder à ses pulsions d'homme bien portant et profiter de l'innocence de son frère et de son ivresse pour se soulager de cette envie incestueuse. Il avait été trop loin. _Mais Luffy avait aimé._ Et lui aussi. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le visage du jeune brun en pleine jouissance pouvait être aussi troublant.

Luffy gigota un peu pour attirer l'attention de son frère qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ace remarqua alors qu'il avait pris de la force depuis Alabasta, comme en témoignaient les muscles développés de ses bras. Ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation de ces muscles, des cheveux de jais, de ses yeux suppliants, de la fameuse cicatrice, de ses lèvres boudeuses, terriblement aguicheuses…

- OK…

Luffy se jeta sur son frère qui tomba au sol, et commença à dévorer son torse des lèvres en tenant de desserrer la ceinture marquée d'un « A ».

- Mais t'es pas bien ? Pas ici !

- Pourquoi ?

L'homme caoutchouc se prit un coup de poing d'Ace, désespéré par son manque de réflexion.

- MAIS TU M'AS FAIT MAL !

- MAIS C'EST DE TA FAUTE !

- MAIS T'AVAIS DIT QUE T'ÉTAIS D'ACCORD !

- PAS DANS UNE SALLE DE RESTAURANT !

- Tout va bien messieurs ? demanda un serveur qui avait accouru aux bruits de la dispute.

- Pas vraiment. Vous voyez bien que vous gêner. Ace est tout timide parce que vous êtes…

- Tout va bien ! On allait monter !

- Ah… Dans ce cas bonsoir, messieurs…

Ace se leva maladroitement, son frère sous le bras - celui-ci tentant de se dégager pour finir sa phrase - et emporta son paquet jusque dans sa chambre, l'empêchant ainsi de faire une bourde monumentale.

Il le laissa tomber sans ménagement sur le tapis, avant de s'assoir sur le rebord du lit. Au regard qu'il leur avait lancé, le serveur savait parfaitement ce que les deux bruns allaient faire. Savait-il qui ils étaient ? Savait-il qu'ils étaient frères ?

- Luffy, j'ai changé d'avis. On ne peut pas. Déjà la dernière fois, on n'aurait pas dû. Je n'aurais pas dû. Tu te rends pas compte de ce que ça représente !

Des lèvres timides vinrent bloquer ses protestations. Luffy déposa quelques baisers furtifs sur la bouche de son aîné, avant de passer doucement sa langue dessus. Ace ne tarda pas à laisser entrer le souffle enivrant de Luffy, et leurs langues se joignirent pour approfondir le baiser.

Luffy se mit à califourchon sur les genoux de son frère. Sa veste rouge toucha le sol dans un bruit étouffé alors que ses mains s'appropriaient la nuque tant désirée. Ils auraient pu rester des heures ainsi, et avoir pour seul bonheur celui de sentir l'autre sous ses mains, contre sa bouche.

Ce fut Luffy qui rompit l'échange, heureux de voir que l'autre avait abandonné l'idée de refuser.

- Ace ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu me laisseras être au-dessus cette fois ?

- Q-Quoi ? Non, non, non, non, non. C'est hors de question.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que… je suis plus âgé, j'ai plus d'expérience et que je refuse d'être dominé.

- Mais c'est pas juste ! Moi, aussi je refuse d'être dominé, tiens !

- Dans ce cas, bonne nuit.

- NON ! Allez, s'il te plait…

Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda son frère dans les yeux, avant de fondre sur ses lèvres sans prévenir, les faisant basculer tous les deux sur le grand lit. Leurs langues dansaient en harmonie, et le plus petit des deux bruns menait clairement ce ballet sensuel. L'intensité du baiser allait grandissante, tandis que les deux amants s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage, mélangeant avec avidité leurs souffle, s'imprégnant mutuellement de leurs odeurs. Luffy colla son front contre celui d'Ace pour séparer leurs bouches et dire :

- Tu vois. En fait, t'as vraiment envie que je te prenne. Sinon t'aurais facilement pu prendre le dessus.

L'aîné allait protester, mais il resta bouche bée devant l'assurance de son frère et l'absurde évidence qu'il venait d'énoncer. Il rougit et détourna le regard. Luffy rit devant sa victoire et continua d'embrasser son Uke. Il mettait d'autant plus de cœur à l'ouvrage depuis qu'Ace avait capitulé, délaissant la bouche et bien décidé à le faire gémir de plaisir.

Il taquina du bout de la langue le lobe de son oreille, souffla doucement à l'intérieur. Puis il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux ébène pour aller embrasser la base de la nuque. Il remonta lentement la gorge, s'arrêtant sur tous les endroits sensibles qui faisaient vibrer le corps sous lui un peu plus fort.

Il arriva au niveau de la pomme d'Adam qui montait et descendait en rythme avec la respiration saccadée d'Hiken no Ace. Luffy observa avec émerveillement sa découverte, se rappelant vaguement du nom que cette partie de l'anatomie portait. Une pomme, c'est comestible, non ? Il se lécha les babines avant de se mettre à sucer avec entrain la proéminence.

- Qu- !... Non, Luffy, pas là_Aah…_

- Shishishishi !

Et le plus jeune continua de maltraiter son frère, ignorant au passage ses plaintes, qui, soit dit en passant, ressemblaient plus à des gémissements qu'à des protestations sérieuses. Puis il délaissa la « pomme » et continua à descendre, dévorant littéralement le corps de son frère comme s'il s'agissait d'un met des plus fins.

Il n'épargnait aucune parcelle de peau et s'attardait sur celles qui semblaient plus savoureuses, celles qui faisaient gémir un peu plus fort son aîné. Luffy se délecta des tablettes de chocolat parfaitement sculptée, et se demanda si ç'aurait été meilleur avec du vrai chocolat par-dessus. Plus il descendait, plus il sentait le corps chaud qui se cabrait sensiblement par appréhension.

Tout en léchant une des hanches d'Ace, le jeune brun desserra la ceinture marquée d'un « A » et déboutonna le pantalon noir avec une lenteur mesurée. Il fit finalement glisser le bermuda le long des jambes de son frère, qui ne tarda pas à être rejoint par le boxer.

Le membre dur et brûlant était ainsi beaucoup moins à l'étroit. Ace soupira presque de soulagement. Les attentions que lui portait son petit frère étaient beaucoup trop intenses et presque naïves pour qu'il puisse retenir ses instincts. Il gémit un peu plus fort lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur sa virilité et entamer des va-et-vient plus ou moins maladroits.

Ace tenta de se détendre un peu plus. Il savait que s'il restait tendu comme un arc, la… enfin la suite des événements ne serait que plus douloureuse. Et puis après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait prendre. Même si ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir à chaque fois (pour lui en tout cas).

La torche humaine se frappa mentalement. Ce n'était pas en repensant à ces expériences ratées qu'il allait relâcher les muscles qui constituaient ses fesses. De plus, il était avec Luffy, et personne d'autre.

Son frère ferait attention. Il serait doux, tout comme il l'était à l'instant alors qu'il lui administrait des caresses tout à fait agréables et que son autre main se faufilait entre les jambes de l'aîné. Un doigt pressa doucement l'entrée, se glissa millimètre par millimètre à l'intérieur…

- Arrête, Luffy ! cria Ace en se dégageant des mains de l'interpelé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je peux pas. Désolé.

- Quoi ? Mais tu voulais bien ! s'exclama le plus jeune, visiblement déçu.

- Oui, je sais. Mais…

- Je t'ai fait mal, c'est ça ? Je peux recommencer plus doucement si tu veux !

- Non, mais…

- Oh, attends ! s'exclama brusquement le plus jeune.

- Tu sais, c'est vraiment pas la peine de…

Ace s'interrompit, puisque Luffy ne l'écoutait plus. Il s'était levé précipitamment et farfouillait dans son sac. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard en exhibant un flacon. Le plus grand des deux bruns prit dubitativement la bouteille de lubrifiant.

- Où est-ce que tu as trouvé _ça_ ?

- Je l'ai pris dans l'atelier d'Ussop. Il l'utilise pour graisser ses moteurs.

- … Tu l'as vu faire ?

- Non. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit quand je lui ai demandé ce que c'était. Il doit pas avoir lu l'étiquette.

Ace ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il n'était pas le seul à penser que son frère était inapte à comprendre le sexe. Enfin bon, même s'il paraissait de plus en plus calé sur le sujet, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être un imbécile dans certaines situations. Comme par exemple celle qui consistait à ouvrir une bouteille de lubrifiant sans en foutre partout.

- On peut réessayer avec ça, t'auras moins mal ! Enfin c'est ce qu'ils disent…

Et alors qu'il retournait encore le flacon pour lire les instructions, renversant au passage un peu plus le contenu sur les draps, deux bras chauds l'enlacèrent et l'attirèrent dans un baiser doux et sensuel.

Le jeune homme se laissa aller à cet échange et se cala contre le torse musclé et attirant, puis reprit ses caresses là où il les avait laissées. Il mit de nouveau sa main sur le sexe du plus grand qui pointait contre sa cuisse, alors que le sien ne demandait qu'à être libéré, puis caressa doucement son aine, effleurant à peine la peau brûlante, glissa sa main lentement entre les cuisses…

Ace n'en revenait pas de la douceur dont était capable l'homme qui allait lui faire l'amour. Etait-ce bien le même Luffy qu'il avait vu s'attaquer sauvagement à un pauvre bout de viande qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de se retrouver dans son assiette ? Et pourtant, c'était bien le même visage qui parcourait son corps, les mêmes mains qui attisaient son désir, la même voix qui lui demandait s'ils pouvaient aller plus loin…

Luffy inséra lentement son doigt enduit de lubrifiant entre les fesses de son aîné. Doucement… Il embrassa les lèvres entr'ouvertes, se frotta contre le corps haletant et brûlant… Il prépara du mieux qu'il pouvait son passif dans une urgence contenue, comme l'était son désir qui lui embrouillait de plus en plus l'esprit. Le jeune homme retira ses doigts pour placer ses mains sur les cuisses vibrantes et pénétra Ace. Le plus lentement et le plus délicatement qu'il le pouvait, tant pour ne pas se montrer précoce que pour ne pas blesser l'être aimé. Il n'en menait plus très large, maintenant qu'il était entré dans le vif du sujet.

_« Retarde le plus longtemps possible le moment où tu vas jouir. Essaie de faire venir l'autre avant toi. »_

Ça avait l'air tellement simple en théorie, mais en pratique, l'homme-élastique luttait difficilement contre cette chaleur violente et douce qui le consumait de part en part, et qui ne demandait qu'à être libérée. La fréquence à laquelle bougeaient ses hanches était plus qu'erratique et il sentait que la fin était proche. La jouissance qui atteignait son paroxysme l'obligeait à accélérer la cadence et à gémir et à soupirer d'autant plus fort.

- _Hun…_ Luffy… C'est bon…

Ce gémissement bien trop érotique brisa les dernières barrières que le plus jeune s'empêchait de dépasser et il se déversa dans l'auteur de ce son obscène.

Luffy resta quelques instants au-dessus de son frère, puis se blotti contre ce corps tant désiré, honteux de sa « rapidité ».

- Je suis désolé, Ace…

- Crétin, c'est pas grave…

Le crétin en question sentit le sourire contre sa joue. Il enfouit un peu plus son visage dans les cheveux d'ébène.

- Mais toi tu m'avais fait jouir la dernière fois, et… j'en ai pas été capable… Tu m'en veux vraiment pas ?

Il attendit quelques secondes, puis, ne recevant pas de réponses, releva la tête, pour découvrir qu'Ace… s'était endormi. Luffy rit doucement, déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la Belle au Bois Dormant (qui ne se réveilla pas pour autant), et se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée, accompagné de l'homme qu'il aimait.

* * *

><p>Les rayons du Soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux vinrent effleurer son visage encore endormi. Il s'étira lentement en baillant, retardant le moment où il devrait ouvrir les yeux. Il sentait bien évidemment le corps nu qui dormait contre son torse. Il pouvait reconnaître entre mille le souffle régulier de Luffy lorsqu'il était assoupi. Ace se mordit les lèvres, avant de se rappeler les mots de son frère. Il avait raison. Peu importait ce que pouvaient penser les gens. Ce qu'ils faisaient ne regardait qu'eux.<p>

Le jeune brun s'agita un peu, avant de froncer les sourcils et finalement ouvrir les yeux. Son visage s'illumina lorsque son regard croisa celui de ce qui lui servait d'oreiller. Le sourire qu'il lui offrit était si chaleureux et sincère qu'il n'avait rien à envier aux rayons matinaux du Soleil. Mugiwara se redressa pour aller embrasser son amant.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

- Idiot, ricana Ace avant de se lever. Allez ! Debout, il est déjà tard.

L'aîné récupéra ses affaires et commença se rhabiller. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Il ne mit qu'un instant à mettre le doigt dessus. [i]Son frère était silencieux.[/i] Pensant qu'il préparait encore une de ces stupidités dont il avait le secret, Ace se retourna avec un sourire. Sourire qu'il perdit bien vite face à la mine grave qu'arborait son cadet.

- Luffy ?

- Tu penses que je ne suis qu'un crétin, hein ? demanda-t-il, tout bas.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Tu crois que je suis trop stupide pour comprendre la vie ? Vous pensez tous ça… Mais c'est pas vrai !

Le grand brun était perplexe face à l'attitude de son frère. Il ne pensait pas que le traiter d' « idiot » allait le blesser à ce point-là.

- Luffy, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Je sais ce que c'est l'amour ! J'ai pas besoin qu'on m'explique ça ! Et je sais que je t'aime ! Toi ! Et personne d'autre ! Je suis pas idiot !

Et avant qu'Ace ait comprit ce qui se passait, Luffy avait récupéré ses affaires et était sorti en trombe de la chambre.

_Il_ pleurait. _Il_ l'aimait. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?...

* * *

><p>Je vous donnerez bien mon avis, mais c'est pas mon boulot. C'est le vôtre, bande de lectrices(eurs ?) fainéant(e)s ! (Comment ça, insulter les gens ne mène à rien ?)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième et dernier chapitre d'"Idiot". Je me suis fait violence et j'ai réussi à pondre la fin qui se faisait attendre. Je tiens à remercier tous les reviewers et revieweuses, en particulier les anonymes, parce que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire jusqu'à présent.

Merci donc à Kaneko-chan, Vagabonde, MissMichaMadinina et LV-aclu (c'est d'ailleurs à partir de ton commentaire que je me suis mise sérieusement à écrire. x) Non seulement parce qu'elle m'a fait très plaisir, mais aussi parce que je suis extrêmement frustrée quand je tombe sur une fiction sans fin...).

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Accoudé au bastingage, il ruminait ses pensées. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint son équipage, les mots de son frère résonnaient dans son esprit et l'empêchaient de dormir. Il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Quel crétin il avait été. Mais qui aurait pu croire que Luffy était sérieux ? Ace soupira et se gratta la nuque. N'importe qui aurait pu voir cette étincelle de maturité dans les grands yeux de son frère. N'importe qui, mais pas lui. C'était lui l'idiot dans cette histoire.

Une grande claque dans le dos le ramena sur le pont du Moby Dick. Il leva les yeux pour voir le visage d'un grand blond qui se découpait dans l'obscurité. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître Marco, son aîné, son mentor.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda le Phénix. Je te croyais à la poursuite de Barbe Noire.

Le brun détourna le regard. Il s'était engagé envers son père, envers ses compagnons. Il s'était engagé envers Satch. Mais la rage et la tristesse qui l'avait envahi à la mort du cuisinier étaient passées au second plan depuis que Luffy avait quitté leur chambre en pleurant.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Dis-moi plutôt ce qui te met dans un état pareil.

- Rien…

Il n'eut pas besoin de lever le visage pour savoir que sa pitoyable tentative de bluff n'avait pas pris : il pouvait sentir le regard suspicieux de son ami. Ses épaules se voutèrent un peu plus tandis que son corps se penchait vers les eaux sombres. Comme il aurait aimé disparaitre à cet instant…

- J'ai recroisé Luffy. Et… j'ai de nouveau dérapé…

- Oh. Il s'est fâché à cause de ça ?

- Non. Pas à cause de ça…

Marco était bien évidemment au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques mois auparavant. Ace lui avait raconté. Ça et le dégoût profond qui l'avait envahi quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne regrettait en aucun cas ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là.

- Comment tu réagirais si l'homme que tu considères comme ton frère t'avouait ses sentiments ? Des sentiments que tu n'aurais jamais soupçonnés ?

Le grand blond garda le silence quelques secondes, observant l'homme vouté devant lui, si vulnérable à cet instant.

- Eh bien… A vrai dire, je ne me suis jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation. Mais tu devrais peut-être te poser des questions sur ce que toi, tu ressens.

- C'est ce que je fais depuis trois jours, figure toi.

- Et ?

- Et… Et je sais toujours pas où j'en suis ! cria-t-il. C'est mon frère, bordel !

- Mais tu couches avec lui.

Sa tête retomba entre ses mains, et Ace soupira en se grattant la nuque.

- Je tiens énormément à Luffy, murmura-t-il si bas que Marco dut tendre l'oreille. Peut-être même plus que comme mon frère, j'en sais trop rien… Mais… J'apporte rien de bon. A qui que ce soit.

Son ami fut plus que surpris par cette déclaration. A cet instant, Ace ressemblait au jeune homme qui avait tenté de tuer Barber Blanche à plusieurs reprises, à ce jeune homme torturé par ce sentiment de rejet qu'il éprouvait depuis sa naissance. Le Phénix ne pensait pas qu'il reverrait un jour cet homme, remplacé par un Ace jovial et plein de vie. Il se rendait compte à cet instant précis que le jeune commandant n'avait fait que maquiller son amertume et l'avait caché derrière ses sourires. Mais elle était bien là, et aujourd'hui, elle le rongeait de l'intérieur.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi… geignit Ace.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu sais très bien que…

- Que quoi ? l'interrompit le brun. Que Satch a été tué par un des hommes de ma division ? Que des dizaines de nouveau-nés ont été tués par la Marine qui cherchait l'enfant du Seigneur des pirates ? Que ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde ? Je n'apporte que des problèmes. Ils avaient raison, je n'aurais jamais du naître. Je suis le fils d'un démon… Qui sera le prochain à subir les frais de la malédiction qui pèse sur mes épaules depuis ma conception ? Je ne veux pas que ça soit Luffy. Ni aucun d'entre vous…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ? lança Marco avec colère. Te jeter par-dessus bord ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit… J'ai promis à Sabo de veiller sur Luffy.

- Alors va le retrouver et excuse-toi !

- Mais…

- Tu crois vraiment que Luffy est du genre à se contenter d'explications foireuses de ce style ?

Ace écarquilla les yeux devant la fureur qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de son ami. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, lui qui habituellement avait la plus grande maîtrise de soi et qui savait si bien garder son sang-froid.

Marco sembla s'en rendre compte et se calma aussitôt, reprenait cet air neutre qui ne le quittait pas.

- Ace… soupira-t-il, quand est-ce que tu comprendras que tout ça n'a vraiment, vraiment aucune importance. On est des pirates, oui ou merde ? On vient tous des quatre coins du monde, on a tous notre propre histoire, on est tous différents, et pourtant, on est tous de la même famille. Une famille qu'on a choisie. Si tu es là, c'est que tu l'as voulu. Et aussi parce que, nous, les pirates de Barbe Blanche, on t'a accepté. Il va falloir te le répéter combien de temps qu'on en a foutrement rien à faire si tu es un « démon ». Ce sont les risques du métier, mon grand…

Le silence avait repris possession du pont désert depuis plusieurs minutes. Tous les pirates dormaient, récupérant de leur journée, rêvant des batailles qu'ils gagneraient et des femmes qui les attendaient là, quelque part. La vigie observait l'horizon de ses yeux fatigués. Son tour de garde touchait à sa fin. La nuit avait été longue et il sentait ses paupières se fermer lentement. Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil mérité, il aperçut une petite embarcation filer loin du Moby Dick à vive allure. Il aurait juré que… Non, c'était un rêve.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Vas-y Robin !

- Passe-moi tes baguettes ! répondit l'interpelée.

- Noooon ! Robin d'amour ! Pas toi !

Les rires fusaient de part et d'autre à côté de la piscine de la Galley-la Company. Tous fêtaient la victoire des pirates au Chapeau de Paille, profitant allègrement des délicieux plats et des nombreuses boissons proposées pour l'occasion. La fête battait son plein et les pirates profitaient de l'instant, oubliant les ennuis qu'ils avaient vécus et ceux qu'ils allaient subir. Luffy riait aux éclats, montrant à qui voulait le voir son sourire éblouissant, presque aussi célèbre que ses exploits. Son esprit était aux réjouissances et il était plus qu'heureux que Robin soit restée avec eux. Ils étaient tous ensembles et c'est ce qui importait le plus. Le jeune pirate tâchait d'ignorer depuis plusieurs semaines cette gêne qui empoisonnait son cœur petit à petit depuis qu'il avait vu son frère pour la dernière fois. Il avait réussi jusque-là à tout dissimuler à son équipage, il avait bien d'autres soucis en tête, notamment la disparition de Robin et la venue de son grand-père. Mais maintenant que tout était fini, qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, il se surprenait à repenser à _cette nuit-là_.

- Luffy !

Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa navigatrice qui l'appelait. Elle s'approcha de lui avec regard sournois et lui glissa à l'oreille.

- J'ai aperçu un beau brun près de l'entrée. Je n'ai pas vu son visage, mais je pense savoir qui c'est. Et toi ?

Nami lui fit un clin d'œil et repartit à la fête. Cette fille l'étonnerait toujours. Il s'éloigna le plus discrètement de la foule, passa derrière un groupe d'adorateur de Sniper King et sortit de l'enceinte de la Galley-la Company.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à voir la silhouette du « beau brun ». Il était assis sur un toit et semblait l'attendre. En un bond, Luffy le rejoignit. Il hésita un instant, puis s'assis à côté de l'homme, faisant attention de ne pas le toucher.

Un silence gêné s'installa, chacun attendant que l'autre entame la conversation.

- Je suis désolé…

Les deux pirates sourirent. Prononcée à l'unisson, cette phrase semblait n'avoir plus aucun sens.

- Excuse-moi de m'être emporté, commença Luffy. Je voulais juste que tu comprennes ce que je ressentais…

- C'est moi qui ne te prends pas suffisamment au sérieux. J'oublie parfois que tu n'es plus le gamin de 7 ans, pleurnichard et bruyant qui me collait aux basques.

- Hé ! Je n'étais pas un pleurnichard !

- Oh si tu l'étais.

Ace rit doucement alors que Luffy se mettait à bouder. Il l'attrapa pour l'amener contre son torse et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Enlacés l'un à l'autre, ils ne dirent plus rien, laissant le simple bonheur d'être ensemble les envahir.

Plus aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être prononcé pour sceller le pacte muet qui les liait, juste les lèvres timides qui se joignirent farouchement, comme si c'était la première fois…

Les rayons matinaux du soleil vinrent chatouiller le nez encore endormi du jeune homme. Il remua un peu et se rapprocha du corps chaud qui partageait son lit. Ce corps qui l'avait étreint, qui l'avait transporté et enflammé au cours de la nuit qui venait de s'écouler. Dans un demi-sommeil, il rougit de plaisir au souvenir de ces caresses, avant de se rendre compte que des baisers papillonnaient dans le creux de son épaule, ce qui finit de le réveiller. Luffy ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage d'Ace qui lui souriait.

- Alors ? Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

- Mouiii… Certainement la meilleure jusqu'à maintenant !

Sur ces mots, il se jeta sur son aîné, attrapant ses lèvres avec fougue. Il s'accrocha à son cou alors qu'Ace l'enlaça tendrement. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, puis le plus grand finit par s'éloigner légèrement.

- Luffy… Je vais devoir y aller.

- Déjà ? Mais tu viens à peine d'arriver… ronchonna Luffy, la mine boudeuse.

- Je sais, mais j'ai enfin retrouvé la trace de Barbe Noire. Quand j'en aurais finis avec lui, on se retrouvera.

Il attrapa le menton de son frère et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Luffy le regarda s'habiller et récupérer ses affaires. Le simple fait de l'avoir là avec lui le transportait de bonheur. Mais…

- Ace ?

- Mmh…

- Tu te souviens de ta promesse ?

Le pirate se tourna vers celui qu'il aimait et vit comme de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il esquissa un sourire avant de dire :

- Bien sûr, _idiot_.

- … Ace ?

- Quoi encore ? soupira-t-il en se retournant.

Il fut enlacé brutalement par Luffy qui l'embrassa.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, _petit frère_.

…

_- Promet-moi de ne jamais mourir !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?_

_- Promet-moi !_

_- Idiot ! C'est promis, je ne mourrai pas !_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine FanFic ! ^^

(En attendant vous pouvez laissez votre avis :D)


End file.
